


New Days-off

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Spring - Garden of Eiar [7]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: HP设二周目后日谈part2，蛇院雀&鹰院修。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	New Days-off

01

 

我要啃了基诺的书。枢木朱雀冷静地想。

变形状态的阿尼马格斯闷闷不乐地蹲在格兰芬多塔楼里。时值五月，天气已暖，公共休息室里并没有继续燃着壁炉。他对这间金红主调装饰的塔楼很熟悉，也完全知道该怎么上拐扶梯蹬开男生寝室的大门。时任男生学生会主席的基诺·维因博格还在主持义卖会第一日的收尾工作，这会儿发动突然袭击应该很安全。只用状若无事地从壁炉范围前跳开，三下两下蹦上那段台阶，找到最顶端的毕业班寝室偷溜进去，然后拿几本书来磨牙。必须得是写满笔记的那种课本，或干脆是个人私藏的魁地奇球谱。他做了好一阵心理准备，加好一阵规划，正准备付诸实践，后颈就挨了拎，精准地把他从刚刚跃起的阶段里提回了软塌塌的坐垫跟前。

“别乱跑啊。”夏莉说，“我还得把你送还回去呢。我可不希望转眼就找不到你影子了，鲁路修会很着急的。”

然后菲内特小姐就眼睁睁看着面前这只兔子后脚着地直立起来，非常人性化地把前肢抱在了一块儿，承重的脚板翘起了一侧，貌似十分愤怒地啪啪啪啪高速拍击起来了。

 

02

 

霍格沃茨举办校园义卖会算不上是什么悠久传统。和国际交流计划一样，这也属于第二次巫师战争之后新兴的校园规划。根据记载，最初一次义卖会的款项经全体学生会成员表决，从中抽取三成用于填补学校重建造成的资金亏空，剩余的善款则捐赠给了是时人满为患的圣芒戈医院。待到学校重建完成后，款项就多用于捐赠给医院、某些新兴的权益促进会与各类神奇动物保护计划了。义卖会每隔两至三年举办一次，学生们在校期间或多或少都会参与上几回。鉴于义卖会的部分拍卖品采用匿名捐赠制，每次现场都会出现一些神奇的私藏品，甚至吸引来一些已经毕业的学长学姐。毕竟就算是已经进入魔法部工作的正式职员，在面对不知哪儿来的龙蛋壳和月痴兽毛发时多半也会动心。

当然了，就算霍格沃茨破例开恩允许三届以内的毕业校友返校，在提前登记后由原学院提供住宿、由厨房一并准备丰盛餐饮，并非常乐意地收下这批开始工作的社会人交出的薪水，学校方也不为拍卖品做质量上的完全担保。“如果真有学生的恶作剧水平超出了所有任职教师以及购买者们判别真伪的能力，这位出类拔萃的年轻巫师也不该由我们来进行处罚了。”张贴的布告上发布了这类声明。为了避免过多纠纷发生，学生会方还是会主持义卖品的检查工作的。各学院自主的长摊位与实名贩卖的商品且不论，对于统一拍卖的那一部分，从接受捐赠起到义卖会开始前都由学生会统一保管，开拍前还会由黑魔法防御术教授、魔咒课教授和变形课教授任意其二进行双重检测。

“所以再出现纰漏的话，就不可能是学校的问题了。”鲁路修慢条斯理地读着规章制度，然后歪头看向趴在自己腿上的兔子，“那么，你有什么临毕业前需要处理的东西吗？拍卖品的收集从圣诞节假期后就开始了，随时都可以丢给学生会处理。当然了，如果是些犯不着参与拍卖的小玩意，丢给本院的级长处理也行。”

朱雀晃了晃脑袋，示意自己听见了。正值圣诞节假期后的返校日，拉文克劳公共休息室里人来人往，比以往要吵嚷得多，也没什么人会留意到这个角落的对话。鲁路修开始给一些准备从床头柜里倒出去的物件列清单，来自斯莱特林的阿尼马格斯则从他手头蹭了块曲奇饼，跳到一旁去自顾自地啃了起来。

这会儿自信已经做好了N.E.W.Ts考试准备的兰佩路基先生刚刚决计用接下来的半个学年干点儿程序不那么正当的活计，比如说同样完成一次阿尼马格斯变形——出于某种说不清道不明的好胜心，他觉得没理由在这方面输给枢木朱雀。所以他在列清单时顺手列了份计划表，有关变形所需的药剂材料，有关存放药剂的地点，以及完成初次变形的地点。他合拢笔记本的时候，现成的那位阿尼马格斯已经啃完了饼干，正在试图从侧边看清他的字迹，然后被他骤然盖上封皮的动作吓了一跳。那只兔子吐出了舌头，显得不太高兴，但还是点了点头，温顺地垂下了耳朵，算是应允了他的计划。

当然了，这会儿他们也没料到随后会面临什么样的麻烦。

 

03

 

鲁路修的运气不错，这一年在三月中的时候就迎来了第一场春雷。药水的准备步骤已经完成了，每日的练习工作也没落下，雷暴发生在一个霍格莫德开放日的清早，所以学校里空了一小半，这让他跑去有求必应屋的路途没有分毫受阻。他到达八楼走廊的时候，朱雀已经在挂毯对面等候着了。“老实说我不太确定叫你看着是不是个好主意，”鲁路修咕哝道，“我以为这是件相对私密的事情。”

“按照正常章程来说，在校生进行变形尝试都还需要有教授在旁指导呢。所以这就是个普通流程罢了。”朱雀板着脸说，“我知道过去我也不怎么遵守制度，但是安全起见——”

鲁路修举手投降，绕了三周之后撞进了突然出现的大门。他们进入到一片开阔的林地里，朱雀找了个树桩坐下来，摆明了一副要进行全程审视的模样。从喝下药水到念咒的部分都无可挑剔，片刻之后变形者面上有点冒虚汗，这也是正常表现。他背转过去，他蹲下身了，朱雀一手捏着魔杖，高度紧张地注视着这个过程。这会儿他才想起来有哪儿不对，即尽管他偷看到了鲁路修的变形计划，但他始终没弄清对方在变形方向上有什么打算。

他皱起眉头，意识到这个过程有点过于漫长了。也许耗费了比自己多两倍的时间，他才看见对方身上的黑袍慢慢收缩平贴到了皮肤上。常理来说接下来会出现一些变形的征兆，毛发或者皱缩的皮肤或者……鳞片。朱雀诧异地注视着那些形似块状鳞片的凹凸形状，还有脊背当中隐约隆起的骨节，还有肩胛骨处逐渐伸展开的狭长形状，一对翅翼，宽阔而有力，翼骨上一并覆着些细鳞。那玩意儿看起来有点像是——

“——把那对翅膀收回去！”

旁观者猛地从坐处跳了起来，当机立断暴喝了一声。他甚至往上空击出了一道红色火花以示警告。变形者显然吓了一跳，龙翼和刚刚长出来的形似长尾的玩意儿都打了个哆嗦，紧接着它们嗖地缩了回去，比伸展出来的速度快上十倍。接着鳞片消退了，后背变回平整模样后又渐渐长出一层光滑毛发。那个胆子大过头的家伙像是蜷起了身子，并迅速变小了。在看到地上那生物竖起一对尖尖耳朵之后，朱雀总算松了口气，就着半身被吓出的冷汗瘫坐回了原处，不过片刻又再度弹起来，躬下身去和慢悠悠向自己走来的变形者打了个照面。

“不要！在！阿尼马格斯变形时！尝试！和魔法挂钩的物种！出什么事故都是不可逆转的！你怎么还需要我来提醒你这点啊？”他怒吼道，“我知道拉文克劳才出学术疯子，但是这也——当初怎么就没人觉得你应该被分进格兰芬多呢？”

黑猫支起上身来，爪子搭放在一块儿，尾巴卷到身侧，委屈地喵喵叫了几声。

朱雀立刻捏着鼻子消了火，垂头丧气地揉起了对方的脑袋。

事实上这是很值得称赞的了，进行了一半的变形被变形者本人控制着退回第一阶段再转换成另一种形态，消息传出去多半会被人称赞在变形学上天赋异禀。话又说回来，他也没法真的对着鲁路修发火。学校里四处游荡的猫不少，就算凭空多出一只来，他也用不着费心多编排一个来历。而且令人摇头苦笑的是，鲁路修掌握无杖变形的速度也比他快得多。这意味着他并没有很多把拉文克劳优等生带回寝室光明正大摸背毛的机会。

“考虑到你实际上多么引猫记恨，我觉得最好别打破这个惯例。”鲁路修心平气和地说。朱雀哀叹了一声，一头栽在图书馆的桌面上，嘟囔着为什么不给自己一个实现夙愿的机会。“私底下也行吧。”鲁路修说，“不过别要求太多。我的意思是，反正我们对彼此上下其手的次数也不少了，有没有处在变形状态下也不是重点。”

朱雀瞥过去时，留意到他的耳朵红了。

 

04

 

麻烦出现在五月初的时候，也就是义卖会即将开幕的时候。

按理来说，就算临时通知第二天就开始提前进行N.E.W.Ts考试，把所有人的复习准备都毁个干净，鲁路修·兰佩路基也不会摆出那么苦恼的一副表情。这副表情在他脸上挂了大概有三天，让朱雀百思不得其解，前去追问也从来都是碰一头钉子。娜娜莉也没打听出个结果，任何人都没打听出原因来。直到义卖会之前的最后一个夜晚，用餐到一半时，当事人忽然面色难看地离开了拉文克劳长桌，径直走到斯莱特林长桌边，低声问朱雀能否借一步说话。

“你弄丢了东西？”在他们双双离开礼堂之后，朱雀吃惊地看向道出真相的同行者，“你还能弄丢东西？怎么搞的，被谁家的猫偷走了吗？还是被猫头鹰抓不见了？”

“是猫吧，我猜。”鲁路修一脸沉痛，“毕竟你也知道，自打亚瑟交给娜娜莉照管之后，它就经常随意溜进拉文克劳的所有寝室了。”

朱雀叹了口气，心知他说的大概是对的。“所以你摸准那件东西的下落了吗？”他问。鲁路修的面色愈发难看了几分，伸出两指来使劲地捏着自己的鼻翼。

“刚刚打听到了。”他说，“猫，跳到床头柜上去的时候，我不知道，我换外套时临时在那儿搁了一下吧。我记得是。然后我被叫去请教一份魔咒课作业的问题了，并被在公共休息室里被困了小半天。反正猫大概碰到了那东西，让它掉到了地毯上，结果它就好奇玩了一会儿，拨弄来拨弄去滚进了另一个人的床底。家养小精灵收拾的时候把它放进了寝室一角的杂物筐，杂物筐里堆放的是最后一拨准备送去义卖会的物件。而且很不幸，是参加拍卖的部分。当天晚上，在我发现东西不见之前，那筐拍卖品就被送走了。”

“飞来咒不管用吗？”朱雀小心翼翼地问，接着就醒悟过来自己明显问了个没用的问题。为了防止有人顺手摸走些什么，学生会保管的拍卖品一贯会施加反盗窃咒，简单的飞来咒根本不可能管用。鲁路修在外廊的阴影里踱了几步，表情渐渐坚定下来。按理来说他这副表情应该令人感到安心，但这次不知怎么的，朱雀有种相当不靠谱的错觉。

“拍卖品放在三楼东南角的房间里。”鲁路修冷静道，“全封闭，除去学生会保管的钥匙能开启大门之外，还有一个通风口可以出入。”

“我知道走学生会的正规流程办事出了名的慢，但你真的不考虑一下……？”

“虽然破解门锁也不是什么难事，不过那肯定会造成魔法入侵的痕迹。还是不要惊动太多人了。”他继续说，“那个通风口不算大，恐怕除了体格瘦弱的一年级生能勉强挤进去之外，能顺利通过的就是一些——吭嗯，小型动物。”

“等等，你不会是想……”

“但考虑到里面多半还施加了反变形咒，我进去之后也不见得能恢复人形快速找到目标，所以单独行动能够成功的概率不算大。”鲁路修低头看了看腕表，然后不容置喙地一挥手，“晚上十点钟，三楼东侧走廊见。”

朱雀眨了眨眼睛，错愕于事情进展的速度。“……啥？”

老实说，他在校期间无论如何都算不上循规蹈矩，也就是侥幸有人做托，才掩饰了大多数违反校规的事实。所以，溜进物品存放处摸出一样不应混入的东西，这件事本身并不会给他带来多大的心理负担。然而没有心理负担是一回事，判定这值不值得大费周章地去做是另一回事。当晚十点他如约到达会面处，拐进一面挂毯遮挡的走廊后头。鲁路修低声说最好施幻身咒混一段距离再进行变形，在他动手前朱雀先举起了手来。

“所以你到底弄丢了什么东西？”朱雀疑惑道，“你都要我帮忙找了，我也过来了，至少告诉我要找什么吧？”

这条走廊的光线不亮，但他也看得出对方的表情明显忽然一僵，接着便不太自在地转开了眼睛。“水晶球。”鲁路修咕哝道，“那个……景观球。一年级的圣诞节礼物。”

朱雀听清答案后沉默了片刻，随后不加掩饰地垮下了脸。“我重新做一个送给你好不好？”他哭笑不得道。

“不行。”鲁路修说。

“真的，又不是什么值钱的玩意儿——”

“不行。”他斩钉截铁地重复道，伸出魔杖来在自己脑门上敲了一下。

 

05

 

趁着夜色溜入通风口不算困难，保持动物外观窜上窜下也不算困难。房间里果然被施加了反变形咒，任何形式的变形都不能在范围内完成。所以两个已经成年的巫师只得悻悻地以并不方便翻找的形态分头溜达开来，大有一番不找个通宵不罢休的劲头。本来应该是这样的。

然而不知道哪个天杀的——抱歉，理智些——好事的在校生往房间里放了安神熏香，好死不死还是那种不消特别用魔咒引燃也能生效的强力玩意儿。按理来说，对于成年巫师而言，这只有一点儿辅助入睡、治疗浅眠多梦的作用，但好死不死，这东西对于正常巫师家庭里的宠物来说基本属于禁品。

很快朱雀就知道它为什么属于禁品了，也明白了自己溜进来时分明看见了一个仓鼠笼子，为什么房间里还是死一样的安静。

他再睁开眼睛时天已经亮了。不止这样，他惊恐地发现自己被关进了一个笼子里。笼子很宽敞，视野也不受限，透过纵栏他可以看见自己已经被弄到了礼堂当中，周围是一大堆他昨晚翻腾过的拍卖品。视野范围内既没有水晶球，也没有鲁路修。不仅如此，他尝试着弄开笼子而未果时，恼火地发现自己依然没有半点能变回原形的魔力感应。近旁人声嘈杂，一个熟悉的声音钻入了他的耳朵。是在桌边做最后检查的教授，这让他心存一丝侥幸，指望今日做检查的两者之一是某个认得出他真身来的不死女巫。

“……下次再检查仔细一点儿，”C.C.的声音慢悠悠地传来，“每届都有活物参与贩卖，万一出了岔子怎么办啊？”

“保险嘛，保险。以防万一。安神香只会让小家伙们睡死，又不会真的伤到它们。”当任男生学生会主席活力满点的声音接踵而至，“就比如说吧，万一有人不慎放了只嗅嗅进来该怎么办呢？”

朱雀在栏杆上磨起了牙。基诺从他受限的视野范围内离开了，长发的魔咒课教授挪了进来。她看似漫不经心地弯下腰来，看似自言自语地低声说起了话。“嗯，不管怎么说，看起来维因博格先生的施咒能力还是值得肯定的。”她说，“我记得他在反变形咒上还加了些花样，我的意思是，但凡放入房间的拍卖品，就算离开了那个范围，至少都还有三天的完全保质期。”在朱雀的瞪视下，她轻快地眨了眨眼睛。然后她便直起腰来，一脸愉快地踱去了一旁。“延时生效的魔法，很高明。这可以给格兰芬多加十分。”

呸。朱雀郁闷地继续磨牙，弄坏了笼子上的一层胶皮。他依然心存一丝侥幸，指望她在检测完一轮之后指出有哪里不妥，并把这愚蠢的笼子给弄开，悄悄摸摸地放他一条生路。她对义卖品挨个儿进行审视的过程格外漫长，末了回到了他的视野范围内。随后她粲然一笑，露出几粒洁白得令人恼恨的牙齿：

“没有问题。”

……我为什么要对这个女人的良心抱有期待呢？受困的阿尼马格斯沉痛地进行了反省。

拍卖于十点半正式开始，分两组同时进行，分别由男女学生会主席进行主持。鉴于他在这张长桌上没听到半点多余的动静，大概除他以外的活物都被分到了另一组去。朱雀无望地在笼子里蹿跳了一会儿，思考着怎么才能在被买下后的第一时间逃跑。他也不是没尝试从笼子缝隙里挤出去，很不幸把脸上的毛都挤歪了也没能成功。

五分钟后轮到了他头上。活泼开朗的维因博格先生大概压根没发现哪儿不对，比如说被他那张俊脸吸引到这一桌来的不少姑娘在看向他不断拍打着的笼子时露出的诡异眼神。尤其是属于拉文克劳的那些，朱雀担忧地留意到。他是不知道那些女孩在打什么主意，但他敢确保肯定有人认出他来了。

如果他真的在群众心里被贴上了“兰佩路基弃养的宠物”这个标签，他觉得自己多半不会好过。特别是拉文克劳，尤其是拉文克劳，拔他的毛去做什么药剂实验的可能性要远远高过把他平安无事地送还到原主面前的拉文克劳。上一回魔药事故的噩梦还历历在目，朱雀打了个寒噤，暗自期望起不会遇到个到手就把他从头到脚都摸个遍试图找根夹进去的黑头发出来的兰佩路基狂热粉丝。他开始怏怏不乐了，垂下耳朵趴在笼子底。希望在下一秒重新降临，一位登记过返校的已毕业人士从人群中举起了手，清脆地叫出了三个加隆。

好样的，夏莉！不愧是正直勇敢的格兰芬多！

那也不算多么高的价格，但大部分学生还是不乐意用自己的零花钱和拿薪水的人碰霉头。朱雀在听到交易成立时松了口气，一分钟后他就被放出了笼子。出于对熟面孔的基本情谊，他并没有扭头就跑以至于让那三个加隆立即打水漂。夏莉·菲内特把他抱到一旁，在角落里寻到一把空座椅让他跳了上去，接着便一脸疑惑地看了他半晌。

“呃……”菲内特小姐弯下了腰，用手指尖搓了搓他的脑袋顶，“你不是鲁路养的那只兔子吗？”

什么跟什么。朱雀有点儿牙酸，但还是忧伤地点了点头。

“他不是故意要把你卖了吧？”

摇头。摇头。摇头。

“那是你自己跑丢了？不小心混进了拍卖品里？”

点头。点头。点头。

“好吧。”实际跟他同龄的姑娘叹了口气，“会场有点乱，我不确定能不能碰上他。如果你不介意的话，可以先跟我待在一块儿，等晚些时再把你送回拉文克劳塔。”

她又把他抱了起来，这回让他安安稳稳地趴到了肩膀上。他变形状态下的分量不太沉，幸而如此。她从拍卖场的桌边晃晃悠悠地离开了，在属于格兰芬多的长桌前挑选了一个胸针，在拉文克劳那边买下了一个银手镯。他们经过拉文克劳长桌时，朱雀明显感到有几道目光仍然黏在自己身上转悠。夏莉显然也察觉到了这点，于是她小声提出了新的建议。

“或者等我买完想买的东西之后，我先把你带回格兰芬多的公共休息室？”她抱歉道，用指背撸了撸他的脸颊，“刚才抢拍的几个人目光太可怕，不把你直接交到鲁路修手上的话，我担心她们会拔秃你的尾巴毛。”

饶了我吧。朱雀打了个抖，悻悻放弃了尽早溜走的打算。跟在熟人身边好歹有个保障，虽然她不知道自己的真身，但至少她不会做什么危险的实验。在真的只能啃菜叶子的午饭过后，他闷闷不乐地想起来，这事真要寻根究底的话，还是得找某个学生会主席的麻烦。该死的安神香，该死的反盗窃咒和反变形咒。想到这里，他忽然欣然接受了前往格兰芬多塔楼的行程安排。

我要啃了基诺的书，他想。虽然头一次尝试以失败告终，他很不幸地被夏莉拎回了身边，但拍卖会毕竟能持续一整个周末，而让他身上的魔咒失效还要等两天半。

说真的，等天黑之后，立即，马上，一定要行动。机不可失，失不再来。

 

06

 

鲁路修闷闷不乐地蹲在属于斯莱特林的地下空间里。

上届的女生学生会主席这回是受邀返校来帮忙的，这会儿她就站在他跟前，弯下腰来露出不怀好意的笑容。“你好呀，留级生。”她愉快地说，总算大发慈悲地打开了他的笼子。鲁路修警惕地缩在笼子一角，努力表现出完全不知道她在说什么的样子。“别装了。可别忘了C.C.曾经是我的院长。”卡莲撇嘴道，“就算我能从她那里套出来的消息没有枢木那么多，也是相当可观的了。”

可是我们这回又没通知C.C.，鲁路修忧郁地想着。他没精打采地从笼子里爬出来，跳到了另一张桌台上，上面搁着不知谁落下的空白羊皮纸和没拧盖的墨水瓶。他伸出爪尖蘸了蘸墨，刺啦啦地在羊皮纸上书写了疑问。卡莲歪着头看他写完，然后不赞同地摇了摇头。

“老实说，我觉得她知道学校里发生的任何事。”她诚恳道。这多半是事实，鲁路修想。他在桌沿甩着尾巴，卡莲则拍了拍他的背。“能给我玩玩尾巴吗？”她不客气地要求道，“一想到我的金加隆要白白打水漂我就很心痛，所以至少让我找到点乐趣。”

鲁路修瞪了她一眼，抖了抖耳朵，沉痛地意识到看自己出糗的确能成为不少人的乐趣。他又蘸着墨水写了行字，问她知不知道这烦死人的魔咒效用会持续多久。“哦，我知道。”卡莲说，宽宏大量地摊开了手，“你和枢木大概能在周二早上尝试一下变回原样，我会记得早点起来放你出去的。”

有个盼头总比没有强，鲁路修想。他划拉了一句感谢，戳下了一个句点，预备找个角落把自己盘起来睡上两天两夜，正好弥补一下自己长期以来并不健康的作息导致的睡眠亏空。然而很不幸的是，卡莲果决地揪住了他的后颈皮毛。

“好了，现在你弄得一手都是墨水了。”她神情严肃，眼神跳曜着古怪光芒，“我觉得最好带你去洗个澡。”

黑猫发出了惨绝人寰的叫声。

 

07

 

周日的时候，维因博格先生哭丧着脸告诉格兰芬多的每个人，他新买的精装版《欧洲魁地奇风云》被啃坏了边角，不知道是谁养的小家伙在磨牙。周一的时候学校惯例放了半天假期，供返校的校友们和学弟学妹们继续交流感情。周二的夜晚所有非在校生才收拾东西离开，而已经恢复原状并收拾了一番的两位未登记阿尼马格斯长出了一口气，各自都希望某些秘密能保留到他们平安离开学校为止。那也不是多么遥远的事情了，幸而如此。

当晚娜娜莉就他们两人这几日的凭空失踪大惊小怪了一番，然后鼓着脸颊从衣兜里掏出了某个久寻不得的水晶球。“我在第二日的拍卖场上看到了，猜想大概是亚瑟干的坏事。”她轻声解释道，安慰地拍了拍鲁路修的手背，“虽然也不怪你，不过这东西对你来说不是挺重要的吗，哥哥？下回小心些呀。”

她看了眼已经站到礼堂出口外等候的朱雀，哼着歌儿率先走掉了。朱雀摸了摸鼻尖，在鲁路修离开餐桌边向自己走来时有些发愣，不太确定自己应不应该表现出听到了那段发言的样子。“我一直贴身带着的，你也知道的。”鲁路修走近时，他听见耳旁传来低语，“不会再有下次了。”

“我还可以给你做新的。”朱雀说。他们向城堡外走去，走到晴朗夜空下。鲁路修在掌间慢慢摩挲着那个景观球，它里边承载着比顶头天空更加明亮的群星。

“那是你——这回——送我的第一样东西。”他低声说，“我可不希望出于什么愚蠢的理由把它弄丢了。”

“好吧。”朱雀说。他心尖一热，在迈下草坪时停歇了一步。然后他们坐下，没人真的在意沾湿了袍子的露水。“看起来我还是得送你点更加牢靠的东西。”

“足够多了。”鲁路修说，“下次轮到我来。”

他们的肩头挨蹭到一块儿，然后是颧骨，然后是嘴唇。在水晶球轻巧地滑回衣袋当中后，他们的手指也渐次扣拢了。像火焰缭绕之际，许诺生死与忠诚。他们分开时朱雀将手指扣握得更紧，不出声地掀起一个微笑。

“我们是在讨论同一样东西吗？”他问道。

“当我说‘足够多了’时，我是在指誓约。”鲁路修说，一并轻缓地摩挲着他的指节，“所以是啊，如果终于轮到谈论具体物件的话，我想是的。”


End file.
